Rusty Armor and the Sentimental Heart
by HouseAddict16
Summary: HouseWilson fic. My first attempt at this pairing. House and Wilson get together. Inspired by the CD sam's town by the killers. Ok the summary sucks, don't knock it before you read it.
1. Chapter 1

**RUSTY ARMOR AND THE SENTIMENTAL HEART **

**Ch. 1 Sam's town**

"**I've got this sentimental heart that beats but I really don't mind that it's starting to get to me."**

"Sentimental: of a tender nature, appealing to the feelings."

Wilson turned around and curiously saw that House was reading the definition from the dictionary. He wondered where this was going and waited it out. House had placed the dictionary on his desk top still open and leaned back in his desk chair.

"Do you think I have a sentimental heart?"

"Do I what?" Wilson was taken aback by this question. "Isn't the answer obvious?"

"If the answer was obvious I wouldn't have asked the question." House retorted.

"Well you certainly don't have a sentimental personality but…sure your heart could be sentimental."

"But you don't know?"

"No because you don't share your heart with anyone."

"Not true." House answered.

"Yes true. Ask anyone. Is Greg House a selfish bastard? The answer is yes."

"At least I'm not a cold hearted bastard."

"I wouldn't know." Wilson said even toned.

"Oh bull. How many times have I taken you in when you were hurt, lonely and homeless?" House was out of his chair and trailing Wilson. Wilson had left the office but House wasn't far behind. The last of his comment was yelled into the hall to Wilson's back. Wilson just shook his head and kept walking.

"**Why do you waste my time? Is the answer to the question on your mind."**

Wilson was in his office, behind his desk. He was thinking, muttering to himself.

_Why do you put up with him? All he does is jerk you around. You're like his bitch for God's sake. Well he does help you out. He's there when you need him even if he makes it a big deal or uses it as black mail later. And you know in your head that he needs you, even if it's just a little bit. But why do you need him? Oh come on, you know._

"That's a question for the ages." Wilson looked up and saw House had opened the door and was leaning against it. Wilson was so deep in thought he didn't hear him come in.

"What?"

"Whatever question you just asked yourself. The answer's complicated."

"How'd you know? Did I…was I talking out loud?"

"No."

"Then how?"

House just tapped his temple with his left index finger and approached the desk.

"So about earlier." House spoke as he sat down.

"Let's not even discuss it." Wilson responded.

"You don't get off that easy."

"I don't get off that easy?! You are the one who offended me."

"Only after you offended me."

"I told you your damn heart was sentimental."

"You didn't mean it." Wilson didn't say anything. House looked down. After a few seconds he spoke softly. "You have seen it you know."

"Seen what?"

"My sentimental heart. You didn't know it but you've seen it."


	2. Chapter 2

**RUSTY ARMOR AND THE SENTIMENTAL HEART**

**Ch. 2 when you were young**

"**He doesn't look a thing like Jesus, but he talks like a gentleman, like you imagined."**

When Cuddy first heard the whole Greg House story she was reminded of that college version of him. The last time she saw him he was young, brilliant, and causing chaos. She assumed that the infarction had changed him but somehow, when she saw him again he was just as she imagined he would be. That college Greg was there, not as much as before but his snark and gentleman charm was still apparent, even though it was only an interview.

She was mulling over her whole relationship with House and how he still seemed to be crushing on her when she heard his voice.

"Boy my ears are burning today."

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you were thinking about me." He pointed to himself.

"How'd you know?"

"Well, besides the fact that you just told me you were, I'm multi talented. Reading minds is a special talent of mine. I'm batting a thousand so far today." He got that silly little smirk on his face. She smiled back.

"Let's see if you can bat a thousand when it comes to diagnosing clinic patients."

"What did I do to deserve that?"

"I have a talent too. I can read eyes and yours have been staring at my breasts. Now go."

She pushed him lightly in the back and they exited her office together.

"**You sit there in your heartache, waiting on some beautiful boy, to save you from your old ways… watch it now here he comes."**

House is sitting in the dark, which isn't unusual for him. He thinks better in the dark. He was thinking about Wilson. He is the knight in shining armor. He always swoops in at the right time and saves House from stupid moves, like trying to off himself. So that left him to thinking, who is Wilson's knight? Who saves Wilson?

Then it came to him. He could be the knight, the hero. When Wilson needed help he came to House. Even if House laughed in his face, Wilson still came to him.

_So where were you when the antidepressants became part of his routine? Why didn't you see it? He was trying to help you when he dosed you, even though you didn't need them. He must have seen something in you that led him to do what he did, so where were you when he drugged himself? Playing with Hector? _

Just when he was thoroughly pissed at himself for not reading his best friend there was a knock at the door. _Please let that be him_ he thought. He was too preoccupied with hoping it was Wilson to realize that he hadn't hoped for someone to appear in quite some time.

There were no greetings, they read each others expressions and mutually acknowledged their need for each other. Sitting on the couch House stayed quiet. Wilson said one sentence and that set the tone for the entire conversation.

"I have a question."


	3. Chapter 3

**RUSTY ARMOR AND THE SENTIMENTAL HEART  
**  
**A BIG APOLOGY GOES OUT TO KNIGHTGIRL4JACK, SHE IS THE REASON THIS FIC. HAPPENED. THANKS A TON!**

**Ch. 3 Bling**

**"When I offer you survival, you say it's hard enough to live…How do you know that you're right?"**

"Ask away." Wondering what might come out of Wilson's mouth at that hour he tried to prepare in the very little time he had.

"Something you said stuck in my head. Awhile ago I was trying to get you to do something, I don't remember what. I told you that you had to fight and you said that it was hard enough just to live. So my question is how did you know that you were right? That living is hard enough?"

"What's going on?"

"I just want to know how you know. I wish I knew earlier that's all." House _you must be blind if you didn't see it until now_ but refrained from that smart ass remark being heard.

"My dad. He always said 'well life's hard' whenever I was having difficulty with something. Guess it just stuck. He said it enough." Wilson didn't look comforted at all. He looked tired. Haggard face with stubble coming into view. His eyes had a sort of glaze to them.

"Sleep here tonight. Tomorrow we'll hear my mom's side of the story. Much more comforting."

"Good. Comfort's what I need right now." As House walked into his bedroom he thought _that's why he came to me. I'm his comfort zone. I am that knight._

"**And I'll tell you when it's over, standup…it's not so bad."**

Having awoken before Wilson for once it was House who made the coffee. The smell soon woke Wilson. It was much nicer to wake up to the smell of brewing coffee than it was the sound of an alarm or hearing "Hey, wake up." Joining House in the kitchen he grabbed the sugar before sitting down. House made strong coffee.

"So what did mom say?" After a few sips Wilson was awake enough to carry on a conversation.

House smirked. "She'd say 'It's not so bad' and try to help me understand whatever it was. Mom knew everything."

"Now I know where you get that from."

"What?"

"Knowing everything." Wilson drank some more then announced that he was off to take a shower. Reaching the living room he opened the curtains to view the day.

He remarked, "The sun's shining. The day's not so bad."

House groaned, still in the kitchen and retorted, mostly to himself. "I've created a monster. Thanks mom."

Then he got to thinking. _At least Wilson's not all gloomy, that's my job. Hope he knows that. _Moving to the living room and sitting on the couch he continued. _See you have a sentimental heart. You just keep all those Cameron type thoughts in your head. Can't rust your armor with the waterworks of sappy feelings. Thanks dad. You created the monster. Thanks mom for showing that feelings aren't so bad._


	4. Chapter 4

**RUSTY ARMOR AND THE SENTIMENTAL HEART **

**Ch. 4 For Reasons Unknown**

"**I know if destiny's kind, I've got the rest on my mind."**

"Ah Doctor Cuddy, just the woman I was looking for."

"What House?" He was carrying a dictionary again.

"Destiny is fate, fortune, the inevitable, unavoidable, sure to come or happen."

"I thought you were House not Webster."

"Oh ha ha. Well you are unavoidable but do you think that our relationship is fate?"

Cuddy turned red. They were in the hallway neighboring the nurses' station in the clinic and many could over hear House. He was making quite the scene. She pulled him over near the wall and lowered her voice.

"What fate? What relationship?"

"You know, this." He meant their daily actions, discussions, etc.

"Did Wilson up your Vicodin? And where did you find this dictionary?"

"No and in my office. Cameron gave it to me."

"She's fired."

"Really? Can I do it?"

"No."

"No to which?" Me firing her or is she not fired?"

"She stays. Go be productive."

"I thought this was productive."

"Well it's not. See fifteen clinic patients today. That's productive."

"What do I win?"

"I don't know. Your destiny's already been decided."

"Says who?"

She smiled and handed him a chart.

"Exam room one."

"**My eyes don't recognize you no more. For reasons unknown."**

House did as he was told and at least pretended to go see the patient. Wilson had seen and heard the entire conversation. He now approached Cuddy.

"If I didn't know better I'd say that you two were flirting."

"He was."

"And you were giving it back. I saw that smile." Wilson smiled.

"My smile? What about yours? You're been grinning all day."

"I got good advice from a friend."

"House is capable of good advice? Is that possible?"

"Yes, he is human after all." He paused. "If you don't watch out he may take this flirting too seriously and ask you out on a date."

"Oh I'll watch out then." They smiled. "See you later."

"Yeah see ya."

Wilson was fine with the thought of those two dating, he just didn't want House to get hurt. Hopefully Cuddy thought about that before she either stopped flirting or kept it the way it has been. It was also entirely possible that House was just flirting because he can. Wilson shook his head as all these thoughts came to mind. Then he thought _why am I even thinking about this?_


	5. Chapter 5

**RUSTY ARMOR AND THE SENTIMENTAL HEART **

**Ch. 5- Read My Mind**

**I'm finally updating, school picked up with it being the end of the year and all. Enjoy. P.S. the first quote is a fav. Of mine.**

* * *

"**It's funny how you just brake down waitin' on some sign." **

Why was House always on Wilson's mind? Maybe that's what his late night break down was about. He saw that life's hard and he missed House. Could he do that math? Could it be true? Could he really be attracted to House? Wilson's mind couldn't believe he was thinking. He needed to talk about it. Wilson who was originally sitting at his desk ended up pacing. Needing to talk it out he realized that his sound board was House. He couldn't talk to House about House.

Suddenly he couldn't breathe. He was panicking, he was confused. His realizations surprised him and his mind was reeling. He went to the balcony. Removing his tie he tried to calm down. He must have been out there for quite a while. Cuddy found him.

"Wilson?" He turned around and looked at Cuddy.

"Yeah?"

"House left awhile ago. Said he couldn't find you but I think his leg just hurt. I told him I would look for you."

"Well you found me."

"You ok?"

"No."

"Need to talk?"

"Yeah." He sighed and started pacing. "I like House, I think."

"Of course you do, you put up with him daily."

"No. Lisa I think I really like him. I think I'm attracted to him." She smiled.

"It's about time one of you noticed."

"What?"

"You guys have great chemistry. Finally you realize that there could actually be something there."

Wilson still looked a little confused. "So what do I do?"

"Whatever feels right. If you want to go crazy then do it. Kiss him, get him drunk, whatever."

"**A subtle kiss that no one sees, I don't mind if you don't mind."**

Thinking about Cuddy's advice he drove over to House's. "I'm insane." He said out loud as he approached the door. He knocked that familiar knock and waited for him to answer.

"What?!" House answered.

"Hi."

"Hi." Followed by an awkward pause.

"I uh…I need a drink."

"Sure." House answered. He could tell something was up but needed time to figure out what it was. House poured two shots and surprisingly Wilson drank both.

"Whoa slow down cowboy. You're gonna burn your throat all to hell you down 'em that fast." Pause. "So what's really going on?"

"I…it's stupid really. I don't know what I was thinking."

House finally got it. "You…you like me don't you?"

Wilson responded timidly. "Do you… do do you like me?"

House realized that he was sitting closer to Wilson than normal. He leaned in and gently brushed his lips to Wilson's.

"What's that tell you?"

"I don't mind if you don't mind." They smiled at each other.

House then asked, "So what does this mean?"

"Right now I don't care. Let's just sit together."

"Ok." House answered.


End file.
